


Sights Unseen: Thor's Hammer

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [5]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Asgard, Episode: s01e09 Thor's Hammer, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Thor's Hammer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Thor's Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my [Great SyFy Rewatch](http://aadarshinah.livejournal.com/293285.html), I'm writing a drabble for each (or most) episode of SG1 as I watch them. Lots of background, lots of head!canons, with eventual aim toward Sam/Jack. It's also sort of distant, distant background to my [Ancient!John](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11336) series, but reading one is not requisite for the other - although this will serve as an expansion of what occurs in ["Fratris Filii"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306512).
> 
> I skipped "Cold Lazarus," "The Nox," and "Brief Candle" for my own sanity.

**21 October, 1997 – Stargate Command, Earth, Milky Way**

It's nominally team night at Jack's – a tradition that had began pretty much the day after Teal'c was allowed out of the SGC and rapidly became a Tuesday night fixture, every Tuesday they're on-world – but they had decided to call it an early night after today's mission. Sam left an hour ago to take Teal'c back to base and Daniel's been half-dozing on Jack's couch since then, long enough that whatever hockey game he'd switched to is almost over.

"Jack?" he asks during one of the commercials, because toothpaste commercials are exactly as exciting now as they were before he spent a year on Abydos, so the colonel won't mind the interruption.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the Asgard built the Stargates?"

"Does it matter?" Jack counters, picking at the label of his beer.

Daniel struggles to sit up, fails miserably, and decides to glower at him from his position half-trapped between the arm of the couch and a particularly overstuffed pillow. "Of course it matters! Just think about what else the race that built the Stargates can do, what they could teach us! Not just weapons, but culture and history and spaceships and knowledge of the universe. Meaning of life sort of stuff."

"Oh, I'm sure they could, if they wanted to. But my bet is, whoever they are, they're not going to want to tell us anything. Kinda like the Nox."

"But how can you be sure?"

Sighing, "Look at it this way, Daniel: either the Asgard did build the Stargates, in which case they have all this knowledge and technology but either can't or won't use it against the Goa'uld, or else they didn't build them, in which case they might not be anywhere near as powerful or wise as you're hoping. Either way, you're only getting your hopes up for nothing."

"But maybe if we show them how much we've learned, how far we've come-"

"What? That they'll just accept us with open arms? Hand over the keys to their shiny new spaceships, maybe throw in a death ray or two?"

"Well, no. But maybe they'd be willing to teach us."

"In which case, we're no closer to defeating the Goa'uld than we were yesterday."

"There's more to what we're doing here than just defeating the Goa'uld, Jack." He protests, but already it's an old protest, and almost before he says it Daniel knows what Jack is going to say:

"Our standing orders are to acquire weapons and technology that can help us in the fight against the Goa'uld. Nothing in there about finding the meaning of life."

"Yes," he counters, frustrated at the futility of it all but knowing that there's little Jack can do about it, particularly from his couch. "But from the beginning, humans have been wanderers, nomads, explorers. We've looked up to the sky and asked questions, discovered answers, told stories, invented whole ways of being based on the patterns of stars alone. Exploration and discovery are in our blood – it's what makes us human. For generations, we've dreamed of travelling to distant worlds, and now that we're finally dipping our toes into the vast cosmic ocean, what are we doing? We're rifling through their junk drawers for weapons and ignoring the knowledge and wonder around us."

"I didn't say it's right, Daniel. I only said they're our orders."

"But-"

"Get some sleep, Daniel. The meaning of life can wait 'til tomorrow. It's waited a couple billion years already."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ParadoxR for the poste facto beta.


End file.
